clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BenjaTwinkleTown
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, BenjaTwinkleTown! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome, BENjaTWINKLEtown, hi! Oh, HI.... Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 22:26, 6 August 2009 (UTC) RussianPalace, please. We need to talk. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 22:28, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No matter what you do, you will always be forgiven :( Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 09 No matter what you do, you will always be forgiven :( Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Shout Box Invinte You are requested at shout box Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 23:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) * Request: Declined * Reason: Editing. No time. Sorry. Maybe later? what's up! What's up Phillip![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry why do you keep being rude to other users?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:04, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Do you have super smash brothers brawl?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:09, 7 August 2009 (UTC) In your facebook picture which person are you?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets! Ben stop making sockputtets ok!!! Just get a life! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 06:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) You cant make sockpuppets anymore! we will find you--EuropeaTalk to me 16:27, 7 August 2009 (UTC) We busted yo butt now foo! Yo think yo sooo 'ardcore, but yo aint'. Stop being a hatta or me and my homebois will find yo!!!!!!!!!!! --True OG from the suburbs!!!!! Great Job Ben! you made Russian quit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I*'m so sad now! >=( --EuropeaTalk to me 16:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) OMG Wompus has an obsession of hating ben! [[User:Unknown4|'''Unknown4]] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 18:09, 22 August 2009 (UTC)